In order to enhance network efficiency, Long Term Evolution (LTE) may enable constructing a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) network and a Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) network in a communication network. A terminal capable of supporting a TDD/FDD dual mode may selectively access one of a TDD network and an FDD network in such a coexistence network in which the TDD network and the FDD network coexist.
In this case, the terminal may cause a load of an access network when the terminal executes a service. Therefore, a load distribution method is required to effectively distribute a load in the coexistence network. Furthermore, there is a demand for a method of operating a coexistence network according to a technical characteristic of the TDD network and the FDD network and a network operation policy of a communication provider by selectively controlling a network that the terminal accesses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.